


distance is incomprehensible and therefore meaningless

by gwmclintock88



Series: Mar-vell Pokemon [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Day 6 Prompt - Vulnerability, F/F, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson encourages Skye to talk to someone, even if she doesn't want to talk about it.</p>
<p>[The one in which a lot doesn't happen, but Skye still figures some things out with Jemma]</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance is incomprehensible and therefore meaningless

**Author's Note:**

> Again, continuing on with the story I've been telling for a week. We're almost at the close of these sessions, and after tomorrow, I think I will jump to the next large plot line (that will be self-contained).
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Good night and good luck.

            “You’re going to have to tell them.” Skye looked up at Coulson. She took to hiding out in his office when Jemma and Fitz had their science classes.  Coulson took the opportunity to assign her more work, things to help her catch up with everyone else.  Extra readings, more time on math assignments, things she to make her a little more normal. But with the only evolved pokemon, she didn’t think she’d ever seem normal.

            “Tell them what?” She returned to the reading, something from history and the civil war in Mar-vell.

            Coulson stared at her, his expression flat. She shifted in her seat, concentrating on the text in front of her instead of his question.

            The school year for the Academy was almost finished, but really, that only meant different training sessions over the summer month rather than classes. Skye already signed up a course to catch another pokemon. It wasn’t a field trip, but more of supervised visit alongside several agents (the title hasn’t been explained to her yet). She’d have a chance to try and catch another pokemon, as well as travel to some different places. She’d never left the San Fran area, but now, she’d get to see a bit more of the world. Plus, the agents would be there with her.

            “They…it’s the past. I mean, I’m not there anymore.” She pulled the book closer to her, drawing her knees to her chest to shield her chest.

            “Skye,” Coulson said, sighing out her name.

            “No. No.” She shook her head. “I’m not there. I left there for a reason.” Liz peered up at her from her position on the floor. One of her ribbons slipped up and wrapped around her wrist.

            They sat in silence. Skye tried to focus on something other than the memories pushing their way forward.  

            “Okay, Skye,” Coulson said. “Nothing happened. You got out of there before it could.”

            “How…how do you know?” Skye asked. She felt the tears before she realized it was happening. Liz sat up onto her hunches, leaning against her leg.

            Coulson at some point moved from behind his desk. He knelt in front of her, getting down on her level to make eye contact. Skye stared at him over her book and legs, trying to figure him out.

            He looked at her for a few moments, before speaking again. “There are bad people in this world, Skye, and it seems you’ve met more than your share.”

            “That really doesn’t answer my question,” Skye said. Her smile trembled a bit, but she managed it.

            “No, I guess it doesn’t,” he said. He patted her knee once before standing back up. Vaguely she heard some cracking, and now really couldn’t help the giggle.

            “Don’t laugh,” he said, even as she smiled at her. “I just got back from medical vacation.” She raised an eyebrow. The man appeared fit,

            “Where did you go?”

            “Tahiti. It’s a magical place,” Coulson said. After a beat, his face changed to a smile, but it wasn’t honest. More like plastered there just to get her to stop questioning. And she would, for now, but if he wanted her to talk about it, he’d have to tell her about Tahiti, the place that doesn’t seem to be magical with that type of reaction.

            “Now, off to lunch.” He waved toward the door before heading back to his desk. He sat down and continued working on whatever it was before they had their therapy session. Skye unfurled from the seat, Liz tugging on her to hurry up.

            “Sir?”

            “Hmmm?” He glanced up from the folder open on his desk.

            “Thanks.” Skye walked toward the door, and just before she was out, turned back. “AC.”

            She ran out of his office, Liz hot on her trail. She laughed at the stunned look on his face, happy to have something to chase away the memories and possibilities she really didn’t want to face. Her feet carried her back to the dorms, where Jemma was supposed to meet her so they could head off to lunch.

            “Hey.” Jemma looked up from her desk, books neatly placed and papers aligned. Donatello laid on her bed. Liz jumped up to join him, snuggling up against the turtwig. Polly remained in her pokeball; Skye thought it had to do with Jemma not wanting to make her feel guilty about what happened. Part of her wanted to tell Jemma it was okay, but the other part, the selfish part silently thanked her roommate for making it a little easier to deal with it. The never-to-be-spoken-of lullabies helped too.  

“How was class?” Skye asked. She tossed her history book on her bed, earning a frown from Jemma.

“Excellent,” Jemma said. She turned back from her desk, smiling widely. “We discussed the migratory patterns of pokemon, and the influence this could have on the environment.”

“Fascinating,” Skye said. She sat on the edge of Jemma’s bed to pet both of their pokemon.  

“I know, and it’s not just the bird pokemon that migrate. We’ve evidence of several species of grass pokemon changing locations and interaction with local fauna,” Jemma kept talking, discussing things from the class. Not only from that day but every other day leading up to it. This all went completely over her head, but Skye observed Jemma in lieu of learning something.

Her roommate beamed as she talked about SCIENCE! (Skye mentally added the emphasis whenever Jemma went off like this), and how all of this could help people, do more for them, save them. Donatello and Liz curled up together for a nap, and while that looked inviting, her hunger spoke first.

“Oh, well, I guess we do need to get lunch,” Jemma said. She turned back to her desk, making some final notations in her books. She patted both of their pokemon, letting them nap while they went to grab some grub.

“Don’t want to make Fitz wait too long,” Skye said. She waited at the door for Jemma, letting her finish her studying routine. She grabbed a sweaters, slipping it on before joining Skye in the hallway.

“He does get a little cranky when he doesn’t eat.” Jemma locked up, taking Skye’s hand and swinging it as they walked.

“You’re one to talk.” Skye nudged her with her hip, prompting a blush from her.

“That was once, and it was extenuating circumstances,” Jemma protested, but didn’t let go.

“You don’t eat unless I remind you.” They kept lightly arguing/teasing one another as they entered the cafeteria. Fitz already found a table for them, luckily without anyone bothering them. He hopped up from his seat and met them at the queue (a fun word Fitz taught her to use instead of line).

            She loved having lunch with others, and she only had to sneak food back to their room for a few days before admitting to herself that she could now eat whenever she wanted. And for the most part anything she wanted. Jemma never said anything about this, only saying that fruit was better for her. Now fruit and some veggie-sticks found their way into her backpack at random times (only once did she forget about it, but that was because Skye found cookies and convinced Jemma to finish the box with her).

            After lunch, Fitz begged off studying with them (something both of them insisted that Skye do, if only to make sure she didn’t flunk out). He was working on some projects and wanted to finish something up at one of the labs. As they reached their door, Skye watched Jemma fumble with their key and she realized, maybe Coulson was right.

            “Jemma, there’s something I want to tell you about.” Jemma smiled at her, giving her a little more confidence to tell her what happened. Or what could have.


End file.
